


How It Should Have Gone

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [32]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s03e13 Waiting In The Wings, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "I know we haven't always gotten along, but I think we, you know, we...""Grew?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Dialogue Only" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> This drabble is an AU take on Angel and Cordy's conversation at the end of the episode if Groo hadn't shown up. I borrowed a few lines from the show before I took the conversation to a different place. This drabble makes the most sense if you watch the scene in question (or have it planted into your memory forever like I do).

"I know we haven't always gotten along, but I think we, you know, we..."

"Grew?"

"Yes, we, we, we grew, closer together..."

"We did!"

"And, um, well, I don't know if things have changed for you, but for me, at least..."

"Angel, stop. You're babbling."

"Right, sorry. I just, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Do you mean that the same way I do?"

"If it has anything to do with why you called me the most beautiful woman you've ever seen earlier, then yes."

"Wow, you do! So, what should we--"

"Let's start at the beginning."

"Sounds wonderful."


End file.
